


Count On Me

by Insixht (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, I'm so bad sorry, M/M, Mark takes care of baby hyuck, Mentions of Sex, this is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Insixht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a lot of people forget is that Donghyuck is small. </p><p>Sure, the witty comebacks and the sassy remarks that roll off of his tongue frequently give the illusion that he is confident and generally just a happy little soul. </p><p>Unfortunately, this was not entirely true. </p><p>Under the slightly arrogant exterior was a small boy trembling with fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count On Me

What a lot of people forget is that Donghyuck is small. 

Not so much physically; he was actually relatively tall for someone of his age. 

However, he was small in the sense that he was delicate. 

A precious flower in the body of a young man. 

Sure, the witty comebacks and the sassy remarks that roll off of his tongue frequently give the illusion that he is confident and generally just a happy little soul. 

 

Unfortunately, this was not entirely true. 

Under the slightly arrogant exterior was a small boy trembling with fear.

At first, nobody noticed Donghyuck's small mannerisms that indicated that he was troubled.  
Because they were so used to seeing the boy acting cocky, they couldn't sense a different attitude. 

 

~~

However, this all changed one night when the band were attacked by a group of fans when they were leaving the studio. 

Taking over his role as leader, Taeyong instructed the band to follow him through the crowd, and "whatever you do, do not stop walking!" 

Shrill cries of excitement filled the surrounding area, startling Donghyuck as he tried to make his way to the car.  
Suddenly he lost his bearings, and couldn't see Taeyong's frosty white hair anywhere. 

His breathing began to increase in speed as he suddenly felt as if the amount of people around him were crushing his lungs and preventing him from breathing normally. His palms started sweating and his voice and muscles stopped working, leaving him unable to move. 

He was snapped out of his panic as he felt a harsh tug on his hood, yelping as he was pulled further into the crowd. Fans were grabbing at his arms and body, pulling him further away from safety, causing him to cry in fear. 

 

The next thing he knew a comforting hand as holding onto him and dragging him out of the fan crowd, pulling him out of the crowd and to safety. 

It was only when he got to the car that he realised the hand belonged to Mark. Still panicked, he clung to the elder as he got into the vehicle, not letting go even when they were safe.  
Mark didn't seem to mind, even going as far as to pull him closer, holding the crying boy and whispering words of sweet reassurance to him in an attempt to calm him down. 

"Donghyuck, I told you not to stop." Taeyong scolded, earning a look from Mark.  
"Hyung, don't say that. It was hard to even move back there."

 

When they had reached the dorm, Donghyuck was asleep on Mark, breathing steadily now, finally calm. 

Mark scooped up the boy with little difficulty, carrying him to the bedroom he shared with Taeyong.  
He pulled the youngers jeans from his legs and wrapped the blanket around him, keeping the boy comfortable. 

Mark gave the sleeping boy a kiss on the forehead, stroking his face gently before leaving him to rest. 

 

~~~

 

Mark woke up to the sound of screaming. 

He followed the terrified noise, ending up in Taeyong and Donghyuck's room. 

Taeyong was stood over the younger, silver hair messy as he tried to speak to the maknae, who was screaming and crying, throwing his arms around occasionally. 

"Donghyuck, wake up! Wake up... Come on.... It's okay Donghyuck..." 

Mark pushed past a sleepy Jaehyun and Yuta, who looked like he was set to murder anyone who looked at him and went to assist Taeyong, who was clearly struggling. 

Mark held Donghyuck gently so that he wouldn't hurt himself and began to speak to the younger quietly. 

Donghyuck's eyes snapped open at the sound of Mark's voice, suddenly holding onto Mark and crying into his shoulder. 

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't m-mean to wake you a-all." 

Mark shushed the younger gently. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault... It's okay... Please stop crying... I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." 

Donghyuck seemed to calm down considerably, only making small hiccups instead of loud sobs. 

"You can sleep in my room if you want hyung." Mark said to Taeyong. The elder nodded gratefully, ushering the other members out to leave the two alone. 

 

~~~

Unfortunately, Donghyuck's nightmares became more frequent, and it seemed that Mark was the only one who could comfort Donghyuck. 

Because of this, Taeyong and Mark decided it was best to switch rooms permanently. At first, Donghyuck still had night terrors, but Mark discovered that they stopped when Mark and Donghyuck shared a bed. 

Mark couldn't find it in himself to complain, and eventually got used to sharing with the younger. In fact, he secretly enjoyed it. 

Over time, Donghyuck began to lean in Mark more than he probably should have done.

It wasn't long before the relationship developed into something more than friendship. It was inevitable really. And even though Donghyuck was the one to initiate the relationship, Mark was always careful that the younger would not get hurt by him; he did not want to take advantage of the younger. 

Because of this, the younger of the two began to trust Mark more than the other members, even though all of the members took good care of him and made sure he was feeling okay before they doing anything or going anywhere. 

 

"I feel guilty." Donghyuck spoke quietly from where he was lay next to Mark. 

Mark sighed. "You don't have to feel guilty. What happened was scary. You have a right to be scared." He spoke softly to Donghyuck. 

The younger buried his face into Marks neck.  
"I'm sorry." 

Mark kissed Donghyuck's head.  
"You don't have to apologise for anything." 

Donghyuck looked up at Mark. 

The elder smiled tenderly at Donghyuck, cupping his chin and catching his lips in a loving kiss. 

Donghyuck sighed sweetly, allowing Mark to take control. 

The elder pulled Donghyuck on top of him, allowing the younger to straddle his waist as the kiss changed from innocent to passionate. 

Mark played with the hem of Donghyuck's shirt, indirectly asking for permission to take this further. Donghyuck nodded breathlessly, continuing to kiss Mark. "Yeah... I trust you."

 

~~~~ 

 

Afterward, when both were done, Mark carried Donghyuck to the bathroom and cleaned him off whilst the youngest rested in Mark's arms. 

"Did I hurt you?" 

Donghyuck shook his head slowly. "No, it felt good." 

Mark laughed gently. "I didn't force myself in you, did I?"

Donghyuck shook his head again. "I wanted it." 

Donghyuck hesitated before he continued. "I love you." 

Mark pulled the younger in for another kiss, soft and gentle this time. 

"I love you, too."


End file.
